Love Struck
by lessiluvs1Dxx
Summary: Collab with cjgdixon123 - fanfic on Fictionpress . com Niall Horan, Louis Tonlinson mainly. Harry Styles Zayn Malik Liam Payne.
1. Chapter 1

Alessia P.O.V

"ALESSIA GET OVER HERE! WE ARE GOING TO MISS HALF OF THE MOVIE!" Courts yelled. We were going to see the Hunger Games. I started to run so I would catch up to her and then before I knew it I was on the floor.

"Ooops sorry," said someone with a thick Irish accent, I looked up and saw a boy with sparkling blue eyes and blonde hair.

"its ok,"I replied, he offered me his hand and pulled me up, by this time his friend and Courts had arrived over to us

"are you ok?" he asked

" yeah I should be fine," and as soon as I said that I put pressure on my right foot and almost fell down to the ground again

"no your not, where are you going? I'll help you round after all, I was the one that did this to you,"

"don't be silly! I was just being my clumsy self! Umm we were going to the movies to see the hunger games!" I replied

"really, us too!"

"yeah, and if we don't leave now we are going to miss the movie!" Courts butted in,

"What's your name?" he asked

"My name is Alessia and that is Courts," I replied as he put my arm around his shoulder so he could support me.

"Well Hi Alessia, I'm Niall and that there is Louis,"

By this time we had reached the Cinema and Louis and Courts had already bought the tickets, They seemed to get along very well.

…***…***…

Once the movie ended my foot had mostly gotten better and I was able to walk on it by myself. We had met up with Niall and Louis' friends, Harry, Liam and Zayn. After the movie the boys offered for us to go to their house, of course we said yes. They are all really fun to be around and there was never a dull moment between us 7.

But as they say all good things come to an end and it was time for me and Courts to go home. Personally I didn't want to go home I wanted to stay there all night, but on the bright side I did get Niall's number and I am pretty sure Courts got Louis number too!

_**~le fin of chapter 1~**_

**Hey Guys!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! If you do I will love you forever! And maybe you can get an extra special unicorn :)**

**This is a Collab with cjgdixon123**

**Go check out her fanfic on FictionPress(.)com its called 'Louis Tomlinson Forever and Always'**

**Sorry this chapter is so short! I had a bit of trouble with it :/**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter!**

**Lessia xx**


	2. Chapter 2

Courts P.O.V

"Well someone's happy" Alessia said as I walked into the living room. I had stayed at Alessias for the night. Last night was brilliant with the boys.

Alessia seemed to get on really well with Niall and I really liked Louis. We only knew each other for one night, but it seemed as if I've known him for ages.

"Yep, I got a text of Louis. He's asking if I want to go out later for a drink" I sat on the sofa next to her and showed her the text.

"Oohhh, someone's in love" She said pinching my cheek. I felt myself blush, so I got up and walked into the kitchen.

"And you don't like Niall" I shouted.

"He is a very nice boy" She said smiling.

I raised my eyebrows at her. She giggled.

"How's your foot?" I asked.

"A lot better thanks"

"Good. I'm going to get ready anyway. I've got a date with Louis" I winked and went to get dressed. I put a red knee length dress on, and applied my make up. I curled my blonde hair and put it to one side and put clips to keep it in place. When I was ready my phone vibrated. A text from Louis.

_'Hey I'm on my way round now. Niall wanted to join us, would Alessia want to_

_come? We'll go out for a drink and then me and you can go off somewhere if you_

_would like xx_'

I rushed down the stairs.

"Alessia get ready. Niall wants you to come and there on there way round" I

shouted.

"What! I need to get ready" she rushed past me, up the stairs. She took ages getting ready all the time. It had been 10 minutes and I heard a knock at the door. I opened it to see Louis and Niall.

"Hi" I smiled. "Come in"

They walked in and I shut the door behind them.

"Alessia will be down in a minute she's just getting ready" I said mostly

looking at Niall.

He smiled and looked around the room.

"You look really pretty" Louis said grinning.

"Thanks" I blushed and bit my lip.

"Hey are they here...I'm ready..." Alessia said as she walked in. She stopped

and looked straight at Niall. He smiled and walked over and hugged her.

"Anyway we should get going its already 4" Louis said. We nodded and walked outside. I locked the front door and went to the car. Alessia and Niall sat in the back and I sat in the front next to Louis, who was driving. He held the door open for me as I got in.

"Thankyou" I said.

"Welcome" he walked round, got in and started the engine.

This was going to be the best night ever, Me and my best friend, with two amazing boys. What could be better?

**Heya Guys!**

**So this chapter was written by cjgdixon123 ! her fanfic 'Forever and Always' on Fictionpress(.)com**

**PLEASE REVIEW! We enjoy getting reviews!**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Lessia xx**


	3. Chapter 3

Alessia P.O.V

Niall, Louis, Courts and I were all out, I guess you could call it a double date, but we are all just friends, even though I think Courts and Louis would become a couple very soon. We were walking down the street Courts and Louis were in front of me and Niall hand-in-hand and Courts had her head on Louis shoulder, you could tell that they were very much in love.

I was wearing a floral knee length dress with a black leather jacket, black flats and my hair was pulled into a side plait. Me and Niall were swings our hands, casually brushing them as they passed each other.

"so how did you like yesterday?" Niall asked

"I had a really good time! Thanks for letting us come back to your place,"

"no problem, we had a lot of fun , thanks for coming,"

We walked and talked for a while and before we knew it, it was getting dark and me and Courts had to go home, we walked to our apartment and I could of sworn I saw Louis kiss Courts on the lips.

I turned to Niall and hugged him "Thank you for coming today, I couldn't imagine today without you," Niall told me

"Thanks for letting me come, I would much rather being out with you then being alone in the apartment and watching old TV shows," I said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Well then I glad you enjoyed it," he said with a smile from ear to ear

I hugged Niall once more and towards the door, "thanks again for today," I said and closed the door behind me. I turned to Courts "So tell me, did he kiss you?"

She smiled at the ground "um yeah, he did,"

I fist-pumped the air "I KNEW IT!"

We spent the rest of the night talking about our time out with the boys.

Niall P.O.V

Me and Lou walked down the stairs to his car.

"did you have fun today my little Nialler?" Louis asked me

"I did thanks for letting me ruin your date," I said putting air quotations when I said date.

"oh shut up! We were just trying to get to know each other a little better, but don't think I didn't see you and Alessia getting all romantic behind us,"

"no we weren't!" I protested " she was cold and I had a jacket that I didn't need so I gave it to her!"

"yeah but did you see her blush when you gave it to her!"

"don't act like we weren't the only ones getting romantic, you let her rest her head on your shoulder and you kissed her!"

We were at our home now and the other 3 boys had joined in our conversation

"AW does our little Nialler like a girl?" Harry said while ruffling my hair.

"Its not just me that likes someone! Louis likes someone too!"

"LOUIS HOW COULD YOU! I THOUGHT WE HAD SOMETHING!" Harry yelled and then started to fake cry

"AW harry, you always have a special place in my heart!"

"Oh and he kissed her too!" I told him

Louis shot me death stares and went to go cuddle with harry

"ALL BETTER NOW!" Harry yelled.

I walked into my room and lay down on my bed, I really needed some sleep.

***…***…***…***

It was around 3:30 am when I finally fell asleep. It was because of this one girl, she was continuously on my mind, it was her dark brown hair, her brown eyes, her laugh, her smile, the way that she looked down at the ground when she bushed. It was her everything. It was her.

Alessia P.O.V

I fell asleep around 3am . It was because of this one guy, he was continuously on my mind, it was his blond hair with brown roots, his blue eyes, his laugh, his smile, his accent, the way the he laughed over everything that was said, the way that he could make me smile with out even trying. It was him.

**Hey guys**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**This chapter was written by me :)**

**And I hoped you enjoyed it!**

**Lessia xx**


	4. Chapter 4

Courts P.O.V

It had been a couple of days since I had saw Louis. We had become really close and had been texting a lot. Alessia and Niall had also become really close. They made the perfect couple it was plain obvious that they both liked each other.

"Hey" Alessia said coming through my front door.

"Hey" I turned my head from the tv to look at her. I was sat on the sofa watching 60 minute makeover.

"You alright?" She asked getting a can of coke out of my fridge and sitting on the couch next to me.

"Yeah, what about you? Heard from Niall?" I asked winking.

She blushed."We have been texting. I really like him...but anyway what about Louis?" She changed the subject.

"I really like Louis, I honestly think he is the one you know? There's something about him that I love" I smiled.

"You should tell him how you feel, the way he looks at you especially the other day, I think he likes you to" Alessia took a sip of her drink and placed it on the table matt.

"Yeah I think I will...tomorrow, I'll text him in a bit and ask him if he wants to come out"

"And I wish you the very best of luck"

"Do I look ok?" I asked Alessia spinning around.

"You look beautiful"

"Thanks" I said, as the door bell rang, I rushed to the door and opened it. Louis was stood there and grinned when I smiled at him.

"Doesn't someone look gorgeous?" He winked.

I blushed and hugged alessia goodbye and told her I would see her later after my date with Louis.

I walked to his car and he opened the door for me, I said thanks and he walked around to his side of the car,got in and started the engine.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"Somewhere, where you will love"

"Hm...cinema,bowling,restuarant,erm...how about a beach?" I suggested.

"Maybe" He smiled cheekily. "You'll have to wait and see"

I had suggested right, it was the beach. We got out of the car and he intertwined his hand with mine. Everytime we touched I felt sparks.

After strolling along the beach,talking hand in hand. It was evening sun and it was so beautiful.

"You know...I" we both said at the same time. We laughed and spoke "...I"

"You first" I said.

He smiled. "Well...I wanted you to know that I really like you"

"I like you to"

"No I honestly really,really like you. Your amazing and so lovely, pretty and smart. Your my perfect girl"

"Louis I..."

"You don't have to say anything...I just wanted to let you know how I feel"

"No Louis...I feel the same way about you" I smiled.

"Really?" He asked squeezing my hand tighter.

"Yeah"

He smiled and brought his head closer to mine. We kissed on the lips, it was perfect. Just like a movie, a kiss with the sunrise and on a beach.

**So hi guys. I'm Courtney, hope your enjoying mine and Alessia story so far. We really enjoy writing. Please review, it means the world to us.**

**Keep reading, Alessia chapter is next, can't wait ;) **

**Also check out my story Louis Tomlinson forever and always, (on Fictionpress(.)com) please review it.**

**Thanks xxxxx **


	5. Chapter 5

Alessia P.O.V

It hadn't even been 5 minutes and there was already a knock at the door _maybe Courts forgot something_.. but when I open the door I saw Niall standing there in a purple top and black jeans, looking good as always, he looked very dressed up.

"Hey, what are you doing here?"

"oh, you know,"

"actually i don't know,"

"would you like to out on a date with me?" Niall asked

"now?

"um yeah,"

"give me 10 minutes to get ready! Make your self at home" I yelled while running into my room, WOW Niall just asked me out on a date, OMG DREAM COME TRUE! Okay Alessia Calm down I thought Niall is waiting in the living room you have to get ready.

I quickly texted Courts: I'm so happy right now! GUESS WHAT!

...***...***...***...

15 minutes have passed and I came out of my room in a purple knee length dress with a silver sparkly band across the chest. I had my hair out and practically did nothing to it because i had basically no time to get ready and I only had a little bit of make up on, mascara and lip gloss.

"hey you took 15- wow you look amazing,"

"thank you, and I have everyright to take 15 minutes you gave me like 2 seconds notice,"

"I'm Sorry but I wanted it to be a surprise,"

"it was a massive surprise, Thankyou,"

Courts replied after 20 minute of my first text, but you couldn't blame her she was on a date: a good looking guy, that goes by the name of Niall came and asked you out just after I left?

Wow she was acuate, I replied: how did you know?

She replied almost instantly: Louis.

that explains everything!

"Hey, you ready to go? The cab is outside,"

"yeah, just let me lock up," I said smiling. Niall was a charmer, he was always so polite and never stops smiling. "where excaxtly are we going?" I asked.

"out," Niall replied with a smile on his face.

"so in other words, a surprise?"

"yep! And just so you don't look out the window, you have to wear this," he said pulling out a blindfold.

"do I have to?"

"yes, you do," I didn't want to be blind if it meant not seeing Nialls face for a while.

...***...***...***...

"NIALL I DON'T KNOW WHERE AM I STEPPING! WHY IS THE GROUD WET?"

"hang on babe, we are almost there!"

"OH MY GOD WHERE ARE WE, WHAT THE HECK AM I STEPPI NG ON? WHY IS THE GROUND WET OMG NIALL WHERE ARE WE?"

"I cant tell you that, step up, and again,"

"are we there yet? I don't like it when I cant see," _your beautiful face_

"Yes, Now sit, and Done!" Niall said while taking off the blind fold.

We were at the top of a hill looking down of the city. You could all the city lights, it was the most beautiful thing in the world, you know other than what Niall had planned out and Niall himself. Niall had set out a picnic rug on a concrete slab with candles and Italian food, _Hmmm my favourite. _You could tell the food wasn't cold because there was steam rising from the plate, there was candles and flowers. It was the most romantic thing in the whole wide world and you could tell that Niall had put a lot of effort into it.

"Thankyou Niall, I love it, its so beautiful and was defiantly worth the fact that I was blind for almost half and hour.

…***…***…***…

After we had dinner and Desert me and Niall lay down on a rug staring up at the sky until he got up and grabbed his guitar out of nowhere, _Seriously where did that come from? _

"Hey Alessia, I wrote you a song,"

"really? Thankyou!"

He started playing.

There are no words, to paint a picture of you girl

Your eyes, those curves, it's like you're from some other world

You walk my way, oh God it's so frustrating.

_**There are no words, to paint a picture of you girl **_

_**Your eyes, those curves, it's like you're from some other world**_

_**You walk my way, oh God it's so frustrating. **_

_**So why do I disappear when you come near, **_

_**It makes me feel so small, **_

_**Why do I blow my lines, most every time, **_

_**Like I've got no chance at all, **_

_**If I could be your superman, **_

_**I'd fly you to the stars and back again. **_

_**'cause everytime you touch my hand, **_

_**you feel my powers running through your veins.**_

_**But I can only write this song, **_

_**And tell you that I'm not that strong. **_

_**'Cause I'm no superman, I hope you like me as I am, **_

_**it ain't no lie, I have to tell you how I feel, **_

_**Each time, that I try, it gets a little more unreal, **_

_**You say my name, oh God I can't stop shaking**_

_**So why do I disappear when you come near, **_

_**It makes me feel so small, **_

_**If I could read your mind, **_

_**Girl would I find, any trace of me at all. **_

_**If I could be your superman, **_

_**I'd fly you to the stars and back again. **_

_**'cause everytime you touch my hand, **_

_**you feel my powers running through your veins.**_

_**But I can only write this song, **_

_**And tell you that I'm not that strong. **_

_**Cause I'm no superman, I hope you like me as I am **_

_**If I could be a superman, **_

_**I'd fly you to the stars and back again. **_

_**'Cause everytime you touch my hand, **_

_**I feel my powers running through your veins.**_

_**But I can only write this song, **_

_**And tell you that I'm not that strong. **_

_**'cause I'm no superman, **_

_**I hope you like me as I am.**_

"what do you think?"

"I-I- I love it, it is amazing, thankyou,"

And before I knew it I kissed him and he kissed me back. Tonight was the best night of my night.

"Alessia?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"Niall?"

"Yeah?"

"I would love to!"

**HEEEYYYY**

**PLEASE REVIEW IT MEANS SO MUCH!**

**And this is my chapter… **

**That song that is in this chapter is **

**'superman' by Joe Brooks**

**My friends told me about it today during lunch **

**And I went I went home today I search and OMG I AM IN LOVE**

**I Hope you enjoyed this chapter Courts Chapter is next!**

**Lessia xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Courts P.O.V**

"Courtney!" Alessia called racing through my door.  
"Hello" I said. I was sat on my sofa on my laptop. Alessia rushed over and sat next to me.  
"Oh my god! Last night was the best night of my life. It was so beautiful, I honestly love him so much" She said swaying whilst holding her heart.  
"I know I woke up to 10 texts off you"  
"Sorry" She put her head down and blushed.  
"It's ok, your in love" I pinched her cheek and put my laptop on the coffee table and walked into the kitchen to get a drink. My phone started to ring. It was Louis.

"Hello"

"Hi babes. You okay?" He sounded very happy.  
"I'm good thanks. What are you so happy about?" I asked and walked back into the living room where Alessia was watching tv.  
"Nothing, just that I have such a beautiful girlfriend"  
"Awww thanks" I sat down next to Alessia and she looked at me, and put her ear closer to the phone.  
"So how about Niall eh? He came home like proper in love. You know he was talking in his sleep saying Alessias name" Louis laughed. I looked at Alessia and she had gone a deep red colour but she had a massive grin.  
"Aww that's so cute"  
"Hey...Louis does it to" I heard Niall shout.  
"I do not" Louis said. They began argueing with each other. I put them on speaker.  
"Louis, you always talk about carrots and Courts" Niall shouted. Me and Alessia filled the room with laughter.  
"Are we on speaker?" Niall asked.  
"Yes you are" I said.  
"Hi Niall" Alessia shouted.  
"Hey Alessia" He replied.  
"Anyway, were not doing anything tonight. Why don't use come around and sleep?" Louis asked.  
"Yeah deffinatley, I would love to" Alessia butted in.  
"Sounds like a plan" I mumbled.  
"Alright cya in abit" Louis said hanging up the phone.  
"I'm gonna get ready, help yourself" I jumped up off the couch and went upstairs. I was looking forward to tonight. I couldn't wait to see Louis. But where are we going to sleep?

***

"Courts you ready to go?" Alessia called up the stairs.  
"Yep you got your stuff?" I asked locking the front door.  
"Yeah I'm ready to go" Alessia fist punched the air and got in my car. I rolled my eyes and started the engine and drove to Louis. Just me and Alessia with 5 boys. How fun is this going to be? When we reached Louis we got out of the car and knocked on the door.  
"Hello" Harry said opening the door.  
"Hey Harry" we said in usion.  
"Sorry no ones home" Harry said closing the door. Alessia put her hand on the door to stop it from closing.  
"Funny" she smiled and stepped in the house.  
"Hey baby" Niall rushed over to her and hugged her.  
"Hey Niall" She replied. "I've missed you"  
"I've missed you more" niall said and he kissed her on her nose. Someone tapped me on the shoulder I turned around and it was Louis.  
"Hey" I said. He pulled me in for a hug.  
"You alright?" He asked.  
"Yep, haven't seen you for a couple of days" I mumbled in his chest.  
"I know I've missed you so much" He said. "Come on I'll show you where your sleeping" He took my hand and pulled me up the stairs. There were 4 rooms all together not including the bathroom. He took me in a room and there was a double bed. "This is my room. Well our room" He winked at me and I raised my eyebrows.  
"I think Alessia would like to have a room with me"  
He made a sad face and I punched him in the arm gently. "Another time maybe"  
There was another room with 2 single beds. "You guys can stay in here" Louis said letting me in the room first.  
"Great" I smiled and put mine and Alessias bags on the bed and walked out of the room and stood next to louis.  
"So where do the boys sleep?" I asked.  
"Harry and Niall share that room, and Liam and Zayn share that" He said pointing at 2 other rooms.  
"And you have a room all to yourself?"  
"Yep, but sometimes Harry sneaks in and gets in bed with me"  
"Very disturbing" I said. Louis laughed and put his hands on my hips.  
"Your really pretty" He said.  
"Thanks" I blushed and bit my bottom lip. He smiled and leant in to kiss me.I kissed him back harder and he did to. He had managed to push me into his room and I fell on his bed and he fell ontop of me. We were interupted by a cough. We pulled apart and looked to see who it was, it was Zayn.  
"Sorry to interupt but erm...pizza guy is here" He bit his lip, trying not to laugh.  
"Yeah ok... Were coming" Louis said pulling me up off the bed. Zayn turned and went back downstairs and we could hear him laughing.  
"Well that was awkward" I ran my fingers through my hair.  
Louis giggled and went downstairs. I went to the bathroom and tidied my hair. Louis had his hands tangled in it so it was a little messy. After I finished I went downstairs, hoping that Zayn didn't tell anyone about what he saw.  
"Guys stop making fun. It's not funny...your just jealous" I heard Louis say. I rolled my eyes and walked into the living room. Everyone burst out with laughter and I blushed and sat next to Louis on the couch.  
"Guys don't ever, ever ask me to disturb them again" Zayn laughed.  
"Hey we weren't doing anything" Louis said.  
"Close enough. A minute later clothes would of been coming off" Alessia said laughing. I blushed even more and put my head in my hands.  
"Awww someones embarrassed" Liam said. Louis threw a cushion at him. All night everyone was making fun, especially Alessia. Just wait I will get her back when I catch her with Niall. Just wait.

**Hi guys its courts again. Hope you are enjoying mine and Alessia's story. We would love it if you could review xxxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**ALESSIA P.O.V**  
I woke up a couple times during the night wanting to go into Niall's bed, but I knew that Courts and the rest of the boys would jump to conclusions when they first see us, so I decided to stay in my bed. I woke up around 7:30 which was weird because I hate waking up in the morning. I went into the bathroom splash my face with cold water, brushed my teeth and put my hair into a high ponytail. Everyone else was still asleep so I decided that I would cook breakfast for everyone. I cooked some bacon, eggs and pancakes just because I could.  
I was flipping the last pancake when I felt to hands on my hip and a chin on my shoulder  
"Morning Babe," I heard a husky Irish voice say.  
"Good Morning! I made some breakfast!" I said leaning into his grip. Nail spun me around so I was now facing him I gave him a light peck on the lips and he kissed back forcefully, I deepened into the kiss when Louis and Courts interrupted us with a cough, I turned a deep shade of red.  
"Now you know how it feels," Courts said.  
"At least we weren't on a bed,"  
"And don't think the others won't hear about this," Louis Added  
Me and Niall both groaned  
"this is where we make a run for it," Niall whispered in my ear. I bursted out laughing and turned to hug him  
"oh guys don't start in front of us! At least go to a room!" Louis yelled just as Liam and Harry  
"what's going on here?" Liam asked curiously  
"Niall and Alessia were making out like 2 seconds ago and if it wasn't for me and Courts they would have been doing it on the kitchen counter!" Louis Yelled  
I went a deep shade of red Niall grabbed my hand and pulled me into his room.  
"OH MY GOD GUYS PLEASE DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT CONTINUING WHAT YOU STARTED, well, AT LEAST USE PROTECTION!" Louis yelled at us, I looked at the ground, how did courts put up with him?  
"Sorry about Louis, we like making fun of each other,"  
"It's ok, it's funny!" I said laughing  
"anyway the reason why I pulled you in here is because I was wondering if you wanted to go out for lunch today, before you leave? And then Louis and Courts can do something while we are gone?"  
"I would love to!" I smiled

...***...***...***...***...

We got back to Niall's house to find that Louis and Courts were still out and that Harry, Zayn and Liam went out to the shops. We had the whole house to ourselves.  
"Do you want to watch a movie?"  
"Sure! Why not?"  
"What movie?"  
"I don't know, what do you have?"  
"Um don't judge but we have High School Musical 3?"  
"Oh my god! I love that movie!"  
"Really?"  
"Nah, it's just a movie I loved as a kid,"  
"oh ok, do you still want to watch it?"  
"Yeah sure!"  
The Movie started playing and 'Troy's' sweaty face came up on the screen,  
"OH MY GOD! HE IS SO HOT!"  
"um hello?"  
"I'm joking!" I laughed "no-one is hotter than you!"  
Niall looked at me and kissed me.  
"But he is still hot,"

By the time 'right here, right now' came on I was getting a little sleepy. Niall was singing to me and MAN did he have an awesome voice or what?

***...***...***...***  
I woke up in someone's room, they had clothes everywhere and chip packets lying around...  
Niall's room.  
I noted that next time I was here I would have to clean up his room.  
I walked down stairs to find everyone watching TV, I sat down between Niall and Courts.  
"Ready to go? You have been asleep for a while,"  
"yeah. I don't even remember being tired,"  
"everything is packed in the car, when you're ready we can go,"  
"thanks, you're the best you know that?"  
" I have been told," courts replied smiling, I laughed.  
I sighed and stood up "we better get going,"  
"AWWW DO YOU HAVE TO?" Louis yelled as he tackled courts to the couch not letting her go.  
We all laughed "Yes, we do,"  
"But, but-YOU CAN NEVER TAKE COURTS AWAY FROM ME! SHES MINE! (;) see what I did there? ;))  
"haha funny Lou, but we should go now,"  
"Awww ok," Louis said creating a sad face "but she is still mine!"  
Lou and Courts started to say their goodbyes and Niall came over to me.  
"I'll miss you," he said  
"I'll miss you more"  
"Impossible," he said and kissed me before letting me go.

**AND SCENE**

**Please Review**

**Alessia xx**


End file.
